


I Wish You'd Love Me

by Moonflower31



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After season 4 is AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Kuron loves Lance, M/M, Mention of smut, Season/Series 04, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/pseuds/Moonflower31
Summary: Keith Loves You Baby,~~~~~~~~Is what he wants to say to Shiro. After he found him again, everything seemed like it would go back to an almost perfect normal. But then Shiro started to flirt with Lance. And began to ignore keith and snap at him constantly. What did he do wrong? He doesn't know. But he does know one thing; He still can't get Shiro off his mind, no matter how much he shoves it in Keith's face that he hates him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kuron/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a new series that I'm writing. The updates may be slow, I am often busy. But I hope you like it! But as stated in the tags, when 'Shiro' returns, he is actually Kuron. So yeah. Just read, It'll get better, I promise.

We found him. 

As soon as the idea that the stray Galra ship was Shiro returning to me it latched on and wouldn't let go. I wanted it to be him so badly. I didn't even consider the fact that he could have been captured again by the Galra, maybe changing him more.  
Now I'm racing toward that stray ship with speed I didn't know I possessed. My heart is racing a mile a minute as my feet carry me to the Galra fighter's hatch. When I meet the edge of the ship it opens with a hiss and the hatch flies open, revealing a very weak Shiro. I panic and climb in, pulling Shiro into my hold, gently lifting him as far as I could out of the fighter. 

Everyone else then filtered onto the bridge, racing towards my figure once they see why I was so determined to get here. 

"Is he alright?!" Allura asks in a panic. I nod, looking down at the longer haired Shiro who's arm I had resting on my shoulder. 

"Thank God..." Lance mutters... Looking intently at Shiro. I raise an eyebrow but quickly shake it off. 

"Well it's a good thing he's alright! We should get him to a healing pod right away to check his vitals and his levels! " Coran exclaims. I nod and gesture Hunk over to help me. He acknowledges my insistence and steps forward to help me carry Shiro. Until Lance intervenes and says  
"Actually... I'll help carry him. Hunk go make sure he's got something to eat when he wakes up. K?" Lance suggests. Hunk shrugs and walks off, following Pidge. I feel a twinge of curiosity enter my heart as he takes Shiro's other arm and copies my action with holding Shiro up. I push the thought away immediately though. Shiro needs me right now. I shouldn't be giving into jealousy when my best friend needs me. 

"Lance, could you lift him a bit higher? I don't want his feet dragging on the floor." Keith says. Lance rolls his eyes. 

"He's fine, besides, you should be thanking me for helping to carry him. He might work out, but man is the guy heavy!!" Lance says, heaving Shiro farther up onto his shoulder. Keith narrowed his eyes at the Cuban boy. What was his problem? Keith was just suggesting. What did he do wrong? 

Nevertheless Keith pushed forward and carries Shiro towards his old room with Lance, setting him on the bed with a bit of a thud. Shiro groaned and looked up. 

"L-lance…? Keith..?" Shiro says tiredly and most likely confused. Keith got closer, while he likes to think he imagined he saw a scowl on Lance's face. He shrugs off the thought and looks at Shiro with care. 

"Hey... you're awake. How are you feeling?" Keith asks, moving his hand closer. Shiro looks at him in confusion but then turns his head towards Lance. 

"I'm...exhausted...mentally and physically...and my memory is foggy. All I can remember is... everything up to the fight with Zarkon. After that...I don't know." Shiro says tiredly. Keith frowns and puts a hand on Shiro's shoulder comfortingly like he used to.

"Hey, just rest. We're not asking anything more of you." Keith assures. Shiro nods. He laughs. 

"How many times are we going to save each other, huh?" He says. Keith smiles and laughs a bit. 

"As many times as it takes." He says. Lance then interrupts. 

"Hey, Shiro, do you need anything? I can go get Hunk to make anything you want. Keith could you go and give Shiro some space? I'm sure he needs to rest." Lance says. Keith looks at him in confusion. Lance's once playful blue eyes are giving him a look of jealousy and threatening. Keith widens his eyes and nods silently, leaving almost immediately after. 

What was his problem? 

\-------- 

"Alright everyone, we have a mission on the planet civilization Dalea. The Galra have multiple bases on the planet and are taking the inhabitants hostage and forcing them to work. We have a plan in place but I need each of you to do your part." Shiro starts, instructing the team on their different roles. 

"Hunk, I need you and Pidge to take down the base that's nearest to the vegetation on the planet, so Green has more room and Yellow can help protect, with her heavy armor." Shiro instructs. "Allura, I need you to help Keith and the Blades infiltrate the main base and get as much information as you can. Once we have the information, I need you to report back to Lance and I." Shiro instructs. Keith feels a stab to his chest. Really? That's the third mission in a row Shiro has insisted on teaming up with Lance. Did he have a preference all of a sudden? The last mission almost got Lance killed because he wasn't where he needed to be because Shiro instructed him to help him instead. And when they all got back Shiro obsessed over Lance's healing pod, insisting that he wouldn't be leaving Lance's side until he came to. Shiro was almost ignoring Keith by now too. 

"Shiro, don't you think Lance would be useful trying to take down another base so that we have less of an enemy to take care of in the end?" Keith asks, unsure of the plan. 

Shiro's eyes immediately snap to Keith's and he walks over.  
"My order is what goes. I am your leader. You will respect my position, whether you like it or not, dropout." Shiro snaps, his face inches away from Keith's. Keith widens his eyes at Shiro's sudden cruel ones. He wants to cry. What happened to his Shiro? The one who was kind and always appreciated input? The one who was always open to consideration? Keith couldn't think. His gaze traveled to the others, seeing the looks of shock staring back at him. Shiro hadn't put his hands on him, which was good, but this was still crazy. 

Keith gulped and nodded at him, looking away from him. Shiro had a scowl on his face as he returned to his place. 

"Now, Lance, you will be coming with me. We will be taking down bases yes, but the more heavily guarded ones. But I'm sure you can handle it, you are my sharpshooter~" Shiro...flirts? What? He never flirts with anyone. He didn't even flirt with Lance or Keith before the Zarkon battle. What's with him now? 

Keith didn’t pay much attention after that. He couldn’t. It ended up just being flirting between Lance and Shiro, and boring overviews of the entire plan that Keith was already briefed on. Keith squeezed his grip on his blade as he watched, seeing the tints of pink on Shiro and Lance’s faces. After twenty minutes of this, Keith turned around in a silent huff and walked off, not seeing the worried Hunk behind him. 

“Hey, uh Keith...I saw what happened back there and uh… I thought what you said was pretty smart.” Hunk says, tapping Keith on the shoulder. Keith jumps for a moment before he turns around and faces him. 

“Thanks Hunk. I appreciate the effort. But it seems Shiro doesn’t.” He spat, crossing his arms. Hunk looks to the side nervously. 

“Yeahhh… um… about that…” Hunk begins. Keith looks up and uncrosses his arms. 

“What? What about him?” Keith asks. Hunk sighs. 

“What happened between you two? I mean, before he went missing you two were almost attached to the hip!” Hunk exclaims, alerting Pidge to join them. 

“Yo, what happened with you and Space Dad back there?” Pidge asks, typing something on her tablet. Keith sighs and grumbles. 

“I don’t know! Okay?! I don’t know why he can’t even look me in the eyes without a scowl coming to his lips! I don’t know why he suddenly hates me. He just can’t stand me anymore!” Keith retorts, feeling tears running down his face and his hand clutching at his chest. Pidge and Hunk look at him both in pity and confusion. Keith wipes away his tears and turns away from the two. 

“Just don’t worry about it. I’ll meet you guys on the battlefield.” There’s undeniable pain in his tone as he runs off, leaving Hunk and Pidge utterly confused and worried.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re leaving?!” 

Keith winces at the loud tone everyone gives him, closing his eyes. “Yes, I’m leaving. You guys don’t need me anymore. Shiro’s back, Red chose Lance and Blue chose Allura. I have no place here.” He says, feeling a stab to his chest as his eyes wander the room, seeing Shiro looking at him almost in gladness. 

Soon a cuban male steps up, gripping Keith’s shoulders. “YOU CAN’T LEAVE!!” He exclaims, shaking Keith’s shoulders almost violently. Keith shakes his head to clear the dizziness and puts a hand on Lance’s shoulder. 

“Yes, I can. And I am. You guys don’t need me. Don’t lie. Shiro is in Black, there are no more lions for me to pilot. The only thing I would be useful as, is an ally. So I’m leaving for the Blades and I’m spending time with Kolivan. Heck, maybe I’ll find the answer to this war we’re fighting. But I can’t stay here. I’m sorry.” He says, wishing they wouldn’t ask more questions. But of course they did. 

“Keith, what made you come to this abrupt decision?” Allura asks. Keith bites his lip, tears threatening to resurface. How can you verbally say ‘My long time crush is fucking my rival?’ Keith didn’t know, and the thought of the moment he found out, crushed his heart.  
~~~~ 

It was at least a week before. Keith had just finished his training, trying to put his mind off of the way Shiro looked at Lance, and how he looked so disgusted with Keith’s presence whenever he entered a room with Lance in it. It took at least ten levels to clear Keith’s mind even a smidge, so for him to be sweaty and tired, was an understatement. He kept insisting he was seeing and hearing things when he heard moans echoing from Shiro’s quarters. 

Keith, on his treck back to his room stopped at the noise, turning back around. He looked to the ground and saw scattered clothes trailing out of the room, almost ensuring the fact of what was occuring in the room. Keith covered his mouth as he felt bile flowing up his throat. He doesn’t know why he did this, or what in his crazy mind convinced him to do so, but he walked closer, the moans getting louder and louder as he got closer to the entrance. And then he heard it. 

“F-Fuck-! Lance-! Y-you’re s-so tight~!” 

Keith froze, his eyes only barely looking inside at the horror his heart was experiencing. He widens his eyes as tears began to resurface and he choked back a sob and a gag, symptoms from his broken heart. He grips his mouth and presses his free hand to the wall, unable to hold back the bile anymore and releasing it onto the floor. His mind was racing with thoughts, wondering if this was why Shiro had stopped being so caring, why Lance and him were spending more and more time together, why he was being treated like leftovers. 

Memories washed through him like a tidal wave. Memories of when he first met the man in the room beside him, looking up to him and admiring how handsome and smart he was, falling almost instantly once the man had shown genuine interest in being his friend. Memories of their adventures on earth of breaking the rules, staying up past curfew, and letting Shiro complain about his then boyfriend. It all came crashing down in pieces around Keith’s head like a broken halo, making his mind spin. 

He didn’t want to stay anymore. He had to get up and get away from this nightmare. He shakily stepped up onto his feet, feeling his legs begin to collapse. He steadied his legs before running out of the hallway, into his room and collecting his things, determined to find a room farther away from the moaning, grunting, and the broken memories he had inside his heart. 

~~~~ 

Keith shook his head, wondering how he had brought up enough courage to even tell them let alone look at the two after that day. “Like I said… It...it was just a revelation that I found I would be more useful as an ally than as a paladin. There is no room for me. Besides, I can’t stay here anymore. Things…” He pauses, not daring to look up at Lance or Shiro. “Things have become complicated for me. And I need to figure myself out. The Blades will help me with that.” he insists. Allura and Hunk step forward. Hunk begins to cry. 

“I’m SORRY!!!” he wails, thinking it was his fault. Keith smiles softly, as he steps forward and offers Hunk a comforting hug, in which Hunk gladly takes, squeezing Keith tight. Keith smiles a bit brighter, trying to push away from him after a while. 

“It’s okay, Hunk. You didn’t push me away.” He says, finally being put down. Pidge walks up and holds out a fist bump.  
“Don’t die on us, okay? We still care about you, ya’know.” She says, smiling a bit. Keith smiles back at her and returns the fist bump, making it explode childishly. They both laugh a bit and then turn away. 

Allura steps up next, hugging Keith loosely. “I’m sorry it has to come to this, but I hope you’ll return to us, eventually.” She says, pulling away soon afterwards. Keith nods. 

“I’ll try. But I can’t make any promises.” He says, trying not to make his face grim. 

Then… Lance steps up. Keith looks visibly uncomfortable as Lance steps forward with an uncomfortable smile. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey. “ Keith replies, feeling the awkwardness already contaminating the room. Lance looks sad and guilty, Shiro doesn’t even look at him. 

“I uh...I’m sorry. If Shiro and I made you uncomfortable…” He says with a small voice unlike his usual happy, goofballish voice. Keith looks up at him and frowns. 

“Thanks. But I don’t need an apology. Y-you two are together… I can’t change anything about that. If I did, I’d have to join the Galra. If you two want to be together, so be it. I’m not leaving because of that.” He says, lying through his teeth. It felt stupid to lie about this, he probably wasn’t going to be coming back, knowing how he felt about it all. 

Lance looks relieved at his words, like it was a weight Keith was taking off of his chest. Shiro then walked over, his eyes seemingly full of respect after so long of treating him like dirt. His hand goes to Lance’s shoulder, just like he used to with Keith, and looks down at him, smiling a bit. 

“I’m glad we aren’t the reason. But I hope the reason gets resolved for you soon. You do belong here, whether you believe it or not.” Yeah, that’s bullshit. Stop lying Shiro. 

Keith fakes a smile, his mind fueling with anger as he grips the knife in his hand. “Yeah, maybe I do, maybe I don’t. But right now I want to find out who I am. And that requires I leave, whether you believe I belong or not, golden boy.” He snaps, quickly turning away from Shiro, hoping the insult stung even a little bit. 

After a long moment of silence, Keith turns back around and looks at everyone else. “Goodbye, you guys. I hope we can finally win this war. And finally, go home.” He says, as if leaving for only a short while. After uttering the last syllable, he turns back around, walking towards the escape pods. 

~~~~ 

“Keith. Keith!” 

Violet eyes sprung open, making the owner sit up in a panic, looking over to see the woman shaking him. He felt tears running down his cheeks, and his lip began to quiver. 

“M-mom…” He whispers, feeling a sob enter his vocal chords. He reaches up and wraps his arms around his mother, knowing she saw the memory too. “W-why c-can’t he l-love me? A-at least s-st-stay the Shiro I r-remember-!” He cries, sobbing into his mother’s shoulder. Her hand shakily caresses his head, pulling him close once she felt comfortable. She sighs and just holds him close to her chest, wrapping her arms around him to comfort him like he needed. 

“All things happen for a reason Keith, and I’m sure there’s a part of the story you don’t know...But I’ll tell you this,” She pauses, pulling Keith out of her hold for a moment. “When I eventually meet him, I’m going to kick his ass. That’s the least I can do for you, Keith.” she says, smiling a bit to cheer him up. Keith smiles and wipes his eyes, hugging his mother again. 

Suddenly, after a flash of blue light, the space wolf got between them, jumping onto Keith’s chest and licking his face. Keith laughs loudly and pets the wolf, feeling remotely happy for once. Keith got up soon after, seeing another wave of light flashing towards them, and braced himself for either a memory or another possible future.


End file.
